Harry Potter The End According To Me
by JaneDoe91
Summary: What happens if Voldemort regains his power...and Dumbledore, the only man he ever feared, suddenly dies? What will become of the wizarding race? and more importantly, Harry Potter? This is how I imagined the end of the Harry Potter Series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is not mine. Except the idea. That's mine. If I owned the characters and everything I'd probably be out shopping for an island in the Caribbean or something.

A/N : Hey thanks for reading my story...This is my first fanfic (really), hopefully I'm doing the right thing...This is in Harry Potter's 7th year, by the way, in case you didn't know. Yeah. Now go read my story. And PLEASE review it! Even if you hate it...it's okay...Anyway I'll update it after four days or ten reviews...whichever comes first...(your reviews make me happy!) PS Any better ideas for a title would be appreciated...

Okay, this is my story...

Dinner was earlier by an hour on the night of December the 15th, and the crowds trickled in, whispering and trying to find a cause for the disruption. Harry, Ron and Hermione took seats at the head of the Gryffindor table. Theories abounded as to why dinner had been called early, from ludicrous ones about cold wars between Crumple-Horned Snorkacks to tragic tales of the death of the Giant Squid.

'Maybe they're going to expel someone!' whispered Hermione.

'Hope it's Malfoy.' said Harry grimly.

'They don't expel _prefects_, though, do they?'

'Don't be stupid, Ron. Anyway, those bookshelves you enchanted didn't cause nearly enough damage to merit such drastic measures.' said Hermione, consoling him.

It was at that moment that Professor McGonagall rose at the staff table. There was silence in the Great Hall 'Good evening, students.' She greeted them somewhat morosely.

'Why is she making announcements?' asked Neville. 'Shouldn't Dumbledore-'

'Shh!'

'As you all know, our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, has been spending his days at St Mungo's, battling lung cancer, and sending us messages by howler daily.' The hall murmured agreement.

'We have, however, received no correspondence today, save for one grim letter from the hospital.' More people began whispering.

'Professor Albus Dumbledore was a great wizard, perhaps the greatest wizard of all time.'

This statement was met by an unusual amount of coughing from the Slytherin table, which, in turn, received furious glares from the Gryffindors. 'He was the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. Albus Dumbledore fought a constant battle against evil, defeating Grindelwald in 1945, and defying-' she hesitated ' -Lord Voldemort innumerable times. He was the best headmaster Hogwarts ever had, a talented wizard, and a kind man at heart. I am saddened to say it, but it is my duty to tell you tonight that Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has passed away.' She wiped a tear from her eye. 'The loss of Dumbledore has been a tragic blow to wizardkind. Let us stand and raise our glasses to him.'

There was the sound of chairs scraping the ground and a murmur that went around the hall, 'Professor Dumbledore'. It was punctuated by sobs and low whispers.

Dinner was eaten in silence that night. Even Peeves behaved himself. The students shuffled back to their common rooms after being dismissed, still with a low morale. Most trudged up to the dormitories, but some stayed back to discuss the new circumstances.

Hermione dragged Harry and Ron into a quiet corner. 'You do realize what this means, don't you?'

'That we'll need a new Headmaster?' volunteered Ron.

'No! Harry, do you know _why_ you've been safe here all these years?' Hermione asked impatiently. She was met with silence. 'Dumbledore! Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore! I quote: "With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who can't touch you."'

'So, are you saying, Voldemort could burst in here at any moment and finish me off?'

'Yes, Harry! That's exactly what I'm saying. You have to be on your guard, one hundred percent, all the time! Constant Vigilance, Harry!'

'Now, now, Hermione, we wouldn't want to scare him...' said Ron, clearly too stunned to make sense.

'But this is serious!'

The portrait hole swung open, and Professor McGonagall stepped in, in her tartan dressing gown and tear-stained face. 'Bed! This is no time for midnight parties. Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now get moving, all of you!'

Review! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I don't even own the disclaimer. I copied it from someone. I can't even remember who.

A/N: Thanks Miss Piratess for being my ONLY reviewer :'(  
Well, life goes on, hopefully more people will read my story this time. I'm sorry I couldn't put this chapter up in time, because I went to Singapore on Friday and I was thinking when I wrote the first chapter that I wouldn't be able to go. Yeah. I just got back today (I had a great time). But the third chapter is going to take MUCH longer. Here's my chapter

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was prattling on, her way of dealing with the major change. 'I mean, can you imagine, Dumbledore! He didn't die at the hands of Grindelwald, even Voldemort couldn't defeat him, and now he's been taken, by disease, no less, something that even kills muggles! When you think that even Dumbledore can die, Dumbledore who could produce the Elixir of Life, Dumbledore who saved the lives of so many, you realize how precious life actually is, don't you?'

'Shut _up_, Hermione. We don't want to hear about it.'

Harry had been in a surly mood since the last night. More than being upset about Dumbledore's death, he was worried that there was no one there to protect him. He half expected to be looking into Voldemort's snake-like eyes every time he turned a corner, but Voldemort was never there. Ron, too, was behaving differently, choosing to simply be quiet and stare down at his feet . He and Ginny, as future members sworn into the Order, had been invited to the funeral, as had Harry, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and the twins.

As they started their breakfast of scrambled eggs and pumpkin juice, someone rose at the staff table. He was in Dumbledore's seat, but he was certainly not Dumbledore. His eyes were not blue and friendly, but gray and forbidding, and he lacked Dumbledore's characteristic silver beard. He did, however, have glossy platinum-blond hair, characteristic of a certain Slytherin. 'Malfoy.' whispered Harry. But as the man began his speech, he was not sneering, but smiling a broad smile. His usually cold eyes were twinkling with delight at the sight of the young faces looking up at him, some in awe, some in surprise, and the Gryffindors', in disgust. 'Good Morning to you all. Today is a sad day, the first day after the demise of our revered Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. We shall miss his presence here in the halls where we pass the secrets of our existence on to our children.'

'Yeah, right.' said Harry. 'Here I quote Malfoy : "Father's _always_ said that Dumbledore's the worst thing that ever happened to this school."'

'We do, however, have to accept that such tragic things often happen in life and move on, and that is why I am here. I represent the Board of Governors of Hogwarts school, and I am here to facilitate the transition into a new era of education with your new Headmaster or Headmistress. But before we get on with that, I do owe some of you a sincere apology. For many more years than I can remember, I have been showcasing my hatred of all witches and wizards of non-magical origin. I do, however, believe that magical and non-magical people _can_ live in harmony, and that we are all truly equal. I assure you that whatever I may have done in the past to cause anyone to believe the contrary, was done under the influence of the Imperius Curse of a powerful wizard. ' He paused as the school digested his words.

'D'you buy it?' asked Ron.

'Never.' replied Hermione under her breath. 'I'd bet he's trying to get into our good books for when he becomes headmaster.'

'Headmaster?' asked Harry incredulously. 'You must be joking. He'd be worse than Umbridge!'

'No, I'm not joking. Malfoy is hungry for more power and influence, even though he's already got more than his fair share. Just you watch him.'

'Now, on to more important matters, meaning the appointment of a new Headmaster or Headmistress for our school. After much discussion, The Board has narrowed the field down to two candidates, namely, Professor Minerva McGonagall-' Professor McGonagall rose '-and yours truly.'

'_Blimey_, you could give the _centaurs_ a run for their money!'


End file.
